


Far Away

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Davey is a big bro, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tom Hiddleston is a bad boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Cuando el presente es desastroso y el pasado vuelve de forma arrolladora. Sebastian no sabe a quién elegir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blau/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todo a sus autores. Yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y porque me aburría. Si no, te aseguro que Sebastian y Chris ya estarían juntos ¿Vale?  
> Advertencias:  
> \+ Relación Slash (HombrexHombre) si no te gusta, salir disparado de aquí.  
> \+ Efectos post-traumáticos de una ruptura.  
> \+ Sebastian y Chris con mucho OoC, demasiado en realidad.  
> \+ ¡Azúcar! No me hago responsable si les da diabetes.  
> \+ El título es de una canción de Nickelback, no es necesaria escucharla para leer pero si la recomiendo.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Le voy a partir la cara! – vociferó Tyler. Hoechlin estaba temblando de rabia y miró a su amigo.

Davey mantenía a Sebastian entre sus brazos mientras este sollozaba. El tatuado y mayor de los tres cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó al ojiverde gritar. Su cabeza estaba pulsando en dolor, quería al igual que Ty, cometer un homicidio y después suicidarse. _Volví a dejar plantado a Alex, me va a matar ahora sí._

Sus brazos presionaron más al castaño claro y Stan tembló un poco más. Havok respiró lentamente y presionó un beso en la sien de Sebas.

\- Cállate Tyler, me estás dando dolor de cabeza. – susurró el mayor – Ve y mata a Hiddleston, haznos el favor y después pégate una cinta adhesiva en esa bocaza.

El solo comentario hizo que Sebastian sonriera levemente. No podía seguir llorando, no por Tom de nuevo. Estaba cansado que le quisiera ver la cara de estúpido y que lo usara como su juguete sexual, como su entretención… Algo dentro se le rompió y la mirada se le enfrió. _Lo odio._

Un teléfono sonó y su mirada azul se dirigió al móvil. Miró a Tyler que negó lentamente y Davey ni se movió así que ya sabía de quien era.

\- Es Alex, Dave… - susurró el menor de ojos verdes. –

\- Déjalo… No quiero discutir. – arqueó una ceja cuando sonó el timbre del WhatsApp, respiró hondo cuando abrió y vio una foto que lo dejo con la boca abierta y después comenzó a reír como un tonto. Abajo se leía _"Pregunté y me dijeron que fue lo que pasó, espero que esto sea algo bueno o estaré en un gran problema contigo ¿Verdad?"_

\- Ya se descompuso… - susurró Sebastian quien tenía a su cuasi hermano mayor, al lado.

\- Oh cariño, mira… - le extendió su móvil y Tyler se acercó a mirar, en la imagen estaba un Tom Hiddleston en el suelo con su labio sangrando profusamente y un pómulo que se comenzaba a inflamar y ellos solo conocían a una persona con una mano tan grande como para provocar ese daño en el inglés.

\- Alex es mi héroe – susurró Sebastian y Tyler río alzando las cejas, divertido.

\- Ese es mi chico – susurró Dave quien tipeó un mensaje rápido al su pareja. _"Yo por eso te amo. ¿Sabes?"_ – Debió ser el vigilante del restaurante quien le contó. Alexander tiene por costumbre preguntar y como formamos un escándalo…

\- Dile que lo amo mucho – susurró Sebastian con suavidad.

\- Hey… Que es mío, miren a otro lado.

Los menores rieron levemente. Tyler se acomodó al otro lado de Sebastian y éste apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Davey comenzó a jugar con su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Sebastian se despertó en su cama, el leve sonido de su puerta había sido el detonante. Iba a matar a los imbéciles de Davey y Tyler si eran ellos ¡Tenían llaves! Maldición. Su cabeza pulsaba en dolor y sentía raros los ojos de tanto haber llorado porque no iba a engañar a nadie que, al despertarse solo en la madrugada se volvió a echar a llorar por la quinta vez que intento que su relación con Tom fuera buena y surgiera.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo y miró a todos lados buscando una señal de algo que no sabía que era y fue hasta la puerta. Bostezó muy grande cuando abrió pero su suelo se abrió imaginariamente cuando Christopher estaba ahí, parado y una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos más nerviosos si era posible pero ahí, perfecto adonis de facciones más desarrolladas que la última vez que lo había visto.

Abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua cuando el otro se comenzó a balancear en sus pies ¿En serio? Ya podía ser considerado un veterano de la guerra de Afganistán y ahí estaba, su ex pareja, su primer novio, el hombre con quien había conocido el amor en mismo género, con esa misma muestra de inseguridad… Era Chris, su Chris… ¿Era la semana de "Juega con los sentimientos de Sebastian hasta hacerlo miserable"? Porque eso parecía.

\- Hola… - susurró tímidamente el rubio y su mirada nerviosa se convirtió en una preocupada. Oh cierto, su mejilla debía tener un moretón cuando se había liado a golpes con su ex… Su otro ex. _Me acabo de sentir como una puta, Dios mío._ \- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento… Yo… ¿Quieres que venga en otro momento? – susurró Evans con sus manos en los bolsillos del jeans.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó directo al cuajo, un disparo a quemarropa pero no le importaba. Lo miró unos segundos eternos cuando se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar yendo al refrigerador por un filete de carne congelado para volver a la sala y tirarse en el sofá con ese trozo de carne en su moretón.

\- Yo… - el rubio se atrevió a susurrar cuando había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. – Volví.

\- Aja… Lo estoy viendo ¿Y? – preguntó en un tono mordaz el menor. Si, lo estaba viendo después de cuatro años. Cuatro malditos años. _¿Y?_

\- Yo, te prometí que volvería y te estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. – susurró el rubio que alzó una mano para deslizar la punta de los dedos sobre el perfil del castaño pero este retiro el rostro antes que pasara.

\- ¿Así, nada más? ¿Con tu cara bien lavada, Christopher? Fueron cuatro años Chris… - susurró con un sonido cansado y el tinte de dolor que había almacenado desde que supo que su novio se había ido a la milicia en una guerra contra Afganistán con un simple _"Volveré, lo prometo_ " ¿Qué creía? – Cuatro malditos años…

\- Lo sé, lo siento Am-Sebastian pero…

\- ¡¿PERO, QUÉ?! ¿TAMBIÉN ME QUERÍAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA, EH?

\- Yo… No sé… Seb cálmate…

\- NO ME LLAMES SEB, NO TIENES EL DERECHO. – el labio inferior de Stan tembló y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas que corrieron por sus ojos lentamente. Lo había amado, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Dolía cuando le dijo que se iba, dolía cuando perdió su apoyo en la empresa que estaba comenzando a nacer con Davey y Tyler, dolía regresar a una cama sola. Había dolido tanto. _Aún dolía._

El rubio le dio una mirada turbada, ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño amor? Ese muchacho dulce del cual se había enamorado ¿Dónde? El militar respiró hondo, tanto como pudo y miró al empresario. Sabía todo de Sebastian, que hubiera estado lejos no quería decir que lo había dejado desamparado pero mientras estaban juntos lo había visto crecer y él había sentido que no había hecho nada beneficioso, y ahí estaba, terriblemente perfecto y exitoso pero no suyo ¿Era eso justo? Exhaló lentamente y se acercó a él dejando un beso en la frente ajena donde el menor se removió incómodo.

\- Volví por ti ¿De acuerdo? No me voy a rendir. Lo que hice, fue por ambos ¿Vale? – le acarició la mejilla sana al otro y Sebastian solo sollozó más fuerte. – No llores, me parte el corazón que llores, lo sabes.

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Sí, si lo sabes. No lo hagas. – presionó un pulgar en los labios enrojecidos de su ex y los acarició. – Te extrañé Sebastian, sé que no me crees pero lo hice.

\- Si fuera verdad, no te hubieras ido desde un principio. – susurró Stan, sus ojos cristalinos más claros aún de las lágrimas.

\- Te quiero. – musito el rubio y el solo pensamiento hizo que se le cerrara la garganta a Seb, más aún cuando su primer hombre se marchó con esa promesa. ¿A quién había tratado tan mal en otra vida para merecer eso?

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Habían pasado dos meses y para Christopher era una eternidad, no había logrado avanzar nada con Sebastian, absolutamente nada, apenas lograba que le hablara y para que lo acompañara a algún lado era toda una hazaña. Y ahí estaba, volviéndolo a intentar como un cachorro perdido fuera de la empresa donde estaba su antiguo amigo y amor. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando el sueño de tres muchachos estaba materializado ahí. Era orgullo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – susurró una voz a su lado y su cabeza giró hacia arriba mirando a Alexander, automáticamente su cuerpo se puso rígido con un típico saludo militar. El mayor rio pasando los dedos entre los cabellos rubios de su subordinado. – Estas de permiso, déjalo estar. ¿Cómo vas?

\- Mal… - suspiró y bajo la cabeza – Sebastian no me perdona por ninguna forma.

\- Yo te dije… - Skarsgard suspiró y se apoyó en la motocicleta del menor – Chris, cuando te ayude a entrar en la milicia, esperaba que te acobardaras y te lo dije. – El mayor alzó la mirada al edificio – Yo mejor que nadie sé que no es fácil, mi relación con Davey no era ni es fácil, especialmente cuando crees que estás haciendo todo bien y ellos solo le ven defectos ¿No es así? – el menor cabeceó en acuerdo – Tenle paciencia ¿Si? Hiddleston fue una desgracia para Sebastian, un bastardo que le jodió la vida y Seb solo se aferraba a él por no estar solo. Déjale sanar eso, tomar una nueva iniciativa pero no lo descuides.

\- Sí, señor… - Evans bajo los hombros cuando le sonrió a su superior – Y… Gracias por haberle partido la cara a ese… _Ser._

\- Cuando quieras… Y tenía ganas de hacerlo… - miró al edificio donde los dos hombres, de ambos, iban saliendo – Ahí viene. Por favor, que no te tenga que partir la cara a ti también…

\- No va a querer venir conmigo de todas maneras – pero eso no impidió que al menor le recorriera un escalofrío de miedo.

\- Haz lo que yo, si tienes agallas. – el mayor le dio una sonrisa cuando se acercó a su pareja. Davey arqueó una ceja cuando lo sintió cerca y dejó salir un chillido cuando Alex lo levantó y lo hizo girar de tal forma que estaba doblado en uno de sus hombros.

\- ¡Bájame, animal! – vociferó el mayor de tatuajes y Sebastian rio al ver a su mejor amigo en esa posición.

\- No. Y quédate quieto que si no quieres que lo haga el resto del día. – susurró Skarsgard cuando se alejaban hacia su auto, inmediatamente Dave dejó de oponer resistencia.

\- ¿Por qué se queda quieto? – preguntó Evans a su ex cuando este lo miró.

\- Porque Alexander es capaz de cumplir esa promesa, Dave prefiere pasar por la pena de momento que todo el día. – Sebastian miró esa vez al otro y no había rabia en sus ojos pero tampoco la calidez que Chris esperaba – Si haces eso, te asesino ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor. – susurró el militar que suspiró lentamente cuando le ofreció el casco al menor de ambos y lo recibió. - ¿Tyler?

\- Ligándose al nuevo Jefe de Protocolo de la empresa. – respondió mientras se montaba en la motocicleta.

\- ¿Eso es bueno? O ¿Malo?

\- Cuando Tyler se dé cuenta que no está cayendo en su juego sino que su ligue esta haciendo que caiga en el suyo… Puede que ya estén viviendo juntos, me atrevería a decir que casados y todo.

\- ¿Así de malo?

\- ¿No estas escuchando? – reclamó Sebastian y Christopher se sintió como en los viejos tiempos de secundaria. – Cuando Tyler se dé cuenta que su nuevo prospecto tiene más que una cara bonita, va a ser muy tarde para él.

\- Oh… - de todas maneras el rubio no supo si era bueno o malo.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Seis meses después, estaban en el departamento del Sebastian, cenando ¿Cómo? Era algo a lo que Christopher también estaba rondando en preguntas. Stan solo lo había llamado a encargarle un par de cosas del supermercado como un mandadero y después ahí estaba, sentado comiendo con su amigo – porque ya tenía permitido llamarlo tal -.

\- Deja de mirarme como su me hubiera salido otra cabeza. – gruñó el empresario mientras cortaba un trozo de su filete, muy parecido al que se había puesto en su mejilla el día que se habían vuelto a ver.

\- No te estoy mirando así. – rebatió el otro teniendo entre sus manos un vaso con jugo de naranja.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Que no, Sebastian.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- ¡Si!

\- No.

\- Que ¡Sí! – levantó la mirada de su plato cuando escuchó la risa del militar y frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada. – susurró el mayor y se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejar un beso sobre la frente de Seb, el otro retuvo la respiración y el rubio maldijo mentalmente – Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

 _¿En serio Chris?_ Sebastian le retuvo el rostro en ambas manos y lo besó lentamente. Había querido hacerlo desde el primer momento que lo vio pero el orgullo y la desolación de Tom no lo habían dejado, había querido hacerlo para comprobar la veracidad de su existencia en el linde de su puerta y ahora estaba mordisqueando lentamente sus labios. Sus dedos fueron a su nuca profundizando ese beso que lo hizo jadear y querer jalar al rubio por encima de la mesa para tenerlo más cerca. Quería más.

\- Seb, Seb. – jadeó sin aire el rubio que apartó sus labios y jadeó con más fuerza cuando Stan mordió una porción sensible de su cuello. – Oh por dios.

\- Te extrañaba tanto. – musitó el castaño claro y sus labios se cerraron entorno a la manzana de Adán que succionó para dejarle las marcas de sus dientes.

Con ese paso, Chris no supo cómo ni cuándo perdieron la ropa. Solo recordaba porciones donde Sebastian estaba jadeando con la cara roja y los cristales de sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Como su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente uno con el otro hasta lo último donde Seb había caído temblando y rendido entre sus brazos mientras la noche los acunaba en el suelo del departamento por aun así, era perfecto y la sonrisa de Evans al dormirse era un testigo verídico de eso.

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_That I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say:_

_I love you_

_(I love you)_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_(and I forgive you)_

Un año después, la puerta de Sebastian volvía a sonar y dentro se escuchaba la risa cantarina de este se escuchaba cuando fue a abrir. Los ojos de Stan se abrieron un poco cuando Tom Hiddleston le mostró su mejor sonrisa y una rosa sangre dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- Hey bonito – susurró el visitante.

Sebastian cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño. _¿Rosa? ¿Hey bonito? ¿Sonrisa idiota? ¿En serio? Es un imbécil._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Thomas? – susurró con desdén.

\- Venía… A ver si quieres salir a comer conmigo a…

\- No. – mantuvo el susurró tajante en una octava de voz y bloqueó la entrada de su departamento con su cuerpo cuando sintió que Hiddleston quería avanzar.

Tom fue a levantar una mano para tocar el torso desnudo que mostraba el otro cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás y una cabeza rubia se apoyó en el hombro del empresario. Chris le sonrió a Hiddleston pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

\- Pensé que era Ty. ¿Tú eres? – preguntó con un gesto inocente que Stan sabía, fingía.

\- Tom Hiddleston… - el mencionado subió una mano - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Christopher Evans. – el rubio le estrechó su mano aun cuando estaba en boxes y con ciertas partes más marcadas de lo que debía.

\- ¿Evans? – Tom abrió los ojos impresionado y retrocedió - ¿Ere Chris…?

\- El mismo. – susurró y Sebastian dejó un beso en la quijada de su pareja cuando este sonrió.

Hiddles boqueó sin saber que decir y Evans aprovechó de presionar sus labios sobre los enrojecidos de su novio y lo mordió adrede. Ahí el inglés reparó en tantas cosas de golpe, ese era el verdadero amor de Sebastian, la sombra contra la cual nunca pudo competir, Sebastian estaba lleno de marcas rojas en el cuello y Chris tenía un claro signo de que los había interrumpido. Pero antes de decir algo más, sintió como un puño fuerte golpeó su frágil pómulo hasta abrirlo mandándolo directo al suelo. Cuando el dolor lo dejó mirar estaba Hoechlin con quien nunca se había llevado con el ceño fruncido pero esa sonrisa de satisfacción que le revolvió el estómago cuando sus dedos subieron a la herida abierta de su pómulo.

\- Pensé que te habíamos dicho que no te aparecieras por aquí. – susurró con maldad el ojiverde cuando se le acercó y Tom retrocedió en el suelo antes de que Tyler fuera detenido por una mano en su muñeca y ahí, reparó en el rubio que estaba más atrás del moreno quien lo estaba mirando con un gesto de preocupación y diversión en sus ojos.

\- Ya…

Cuando Tyler volteó a mirar a ese rubio, Hiddleston aprovechó de huir. Lo que menos quería era conseguir otro golpe y ya se había dado cuenta que Sebastian había caído en la satisfacción de no necesitarlo y aunque algo en su interior hirvió, se tragó su orgullo al huir.

Después, se escuchó una carcajada proveniente del dueño del departamento. Chris lo miraba divertido y la pareja en el pasillo los miró.

\- Así que… Tyler cumplió la fantasía de golpear a Thomas. ¿No Mike? – preguntó Stan al chico que estaba con su mejor amigo y quien asintió.

El mencionado chocó los cinco con Christopher que lo miraba divertido. El rubio observó a su pareja quien reía al contar la placentera sensación de golpear a quien siempre había odiado y después se encogió de hombro mirando al cumpleañero de ese día.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ahora tendrá más atención en mí y no en esa retorcida fantasía. – susurró y Sebastian rompió a reír con más fuerza.

\- Hey amor… Lo dices como si no te atendiera. – criticó Hoechlin a su pareja y su aspecto era tan parecido al de un perro apaleado en la calle que Stan miró a su novio con diversión.

\- Yo te dije que Tyler no iba a saber en qué problema se iba a meter con Mike.

\- ¡Hey! – gruñó el primer mencionado a lo que el rubio rio deslizando sus dedos entre los del ojiverde.

Volteó cuando los pasos de algunos más vinieron por el pasillo. Dave los señaló con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Págame, te dije que no iba a estar listos. – Alexander rodó los ojos divertido a las ocurrencias de su pareja y los seis se echaron a reír.

Sebastian podía decir que la vida le había dado una lección y que el tiempo era la mejor arma para crecer como persona, como Christopher había hecho en esos cuatro años y como él había sanado sus propias heridas abiertas. Ahí estaban sus amigos y sus parejas, él con Christopher y supo que no podía haber algo más perfecto que eso. Más real y más sano que las personas que amaba como a una familia. Sonrió completamente feliz.

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_


End file.
